


Pulchritude -side A-

by Kurotori_Rei



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Friendzone, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, High School, Long Shot, M/M, Melancholy, One Shot, POV First Person, Sad, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Too much sadness, Tragedy, beomjun - Freeform, slight SooKai, slight YeonBin, sookai, yeongyu - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotori_Rei/pseuds/Kurotori_Rei
Summary: Hari itu, aku bertemu dengannya, sosok pemuda yang aneh yang memiliki kesamaan denganku sebagai sosok yang mengalami patah hati. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau pertemuanku dengannya membuatku berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang tak terduga.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 7





	Pulchritude -side A-

**Author's Note:**

> Yeonjun's point of view.

Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, namun aku selalu mengabaikan dan menolak hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

“Huening _-ah_ , _kiyowo_ , _kiyowo_ ~”

“Ahh, Soobinie _-hyung_ , jangan di tempat umum seperti ini—aaahh, geli!”

Sekilas pemandangan tersebut terlihat biasa saja, ‘kan? Hanya ada sosok Choi Soobin yang sedang mendekap Huening Kai dengan gemasnya. Mereka melakukannya setiap hari, percayalah, di manapun dan kapanpun mereka berada.

Aku terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat menggemaskan apalagi saat aku melihat senyum lebar Soobin _-ah_ terpatri di wajahnya. Hanya saja realitas menamparku dengan kencang bahwa senyuman tersebut bukan untukku.

“ _Yah_! Huening _-ah_ bakal kerepotan kalau kau terus mendekapnya seperti itu!” seruku yang berusaha melepaskan Huening _-ah_ dari dekapan Soobin _-ah_ yang luar biasa erat.

“Aku tidak mau, jangan lepaskan aku dari Hueningie!” Soobin _-ah_ tidak melepaskan pelukannya, ia tersenyum tipis dan makin mempererat pelukannya. “Aku sayang banget sama Hueningie, rasanya aku ingin terus memeluk Hueningie selamanya!”

Aku tertawa renyah, walau aku tahu tidak ada artinya seperti ini. Aku menyerah dan kembali duduk di kursi, melihat mereka yang sedang asyik berduaan. Biarkanlah, Soobin _-ah_ juga tidak tahu kalau aku menyukainya.

Iya, aku menyukai Soobin _-ah_ , namun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya baik itu dirinya sendiri maupun Huening _-ah_. Yang semua orang tahu adalah bahwa Soobin _-ah_ sangat menyukai Huening _-ah_ , begitu juga dengan pemuda yang lebih muda tersebut. Mereka sama-sama saling menyukai, aku tidak punya hak untuk mengganggu mereka, ‘kan?

Aku tahu semuanya. Aku juga tahu diri jadinya aku tidak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Di matanya, aku cuma teman dekatnya; tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Namun, kenapa rasanya sesak…?

***

“ _Hanahaki_?”

“Itu yang akhir-akhir ini banyak kasusnya,” jelas Huening _-ah_ saat kami sedang makan siang bersama di kantin. “Penyakit di mana seseorang terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan kelopak bunga yang tumbuh dari dalam dirinya—tepatnya di paru-parunya—, yang lama-kelamaan akan membuat penderitanya tidak bisa bernapas. Penyebabnya adalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.”

Aku tersentak saat mendengar penjelasan Huening _-ah_ barusan. Y-Yah, sedikit mengejutkan, _sih_.

“Hah? Apa itu masuk akal?” Soobin _-ah_ mengernyitkan dahinya. “Bagaimana bisa tanaman tumbuh di paru-paru orang tersebut?”

“Aku juga tidak tahu,” Huening _-ah_ mengendikkan kedua bahunya, “tapi berita akhir-akhir ini membahas tentang _hanahaki_ , kan?” Huening _-ah_ mengambil _handphone_ -nya, kemudian ia menunjukkan beberapa foto pria dan wanita yang terbujur kaku dengan tanaman yang menembus dada dan punggung mereka dengan beberapa kelopak bunga yang tergeletak di lantai. Wah, aku yang melihatnya saja sampai tidak percaya kalau itu nyata.

Soobin _-ah_ menutup mulutnya, “Astaga, itu menyeramkan sekali… aku takut kalau aku yang mengalaminya.”

Huening _-ah_ menepuk lengan Soobin, ia tertawa, “Aku menyukai Soobin _-hyung_ kok, hidupmu terjamin.”

“Ap—hei, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!” wajah Soobin _-ah_ memerah karena malu.

_Berhenti._

Aku tertawa, “Dasar, seperti semua tindakanmu tidak menjelaskan semuanya saja. Orang lain kalau melihat kalian juga malah mengira kalau kalian pacaran.”

_Sakit_.

“ _Hyung_ , berhenti! Aku sekarang malu sekali loh!” ucap Soobin _-ah_ seraya menutup wajahnya yang memerah, sementara Huening _-ah_ hanya tertawa dan mendekap Soobin _-ah_ tanpa ragu.

_Sesak_.

Semuanya memang seperti ini, ‘kan? Dari awal juga sudah jelas.

“Yeonjun _-hyung_? Mau ke mana?” tanya Huening _-ah_ saat melihatku beranjak dari kursi.

Aku memegang perutku, membuat ekspresi kesakitan. “Aku harus ke toilet, sudah tidak tahan. Kalau aku lama, masuklah ke kelas duluan tanpa diriku!”

Aku melangkah meninggalkan mereka di kantin. Bohong. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak pergi ke toilet, aku hanya ingin pergi ke manapun untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

Sialan. _Sialan_. Padahal sebelumnya aku masih bisa menahan diriku sendiri saat melihat mereka berdua, namun kenapa sekarang—argh, aku benci diriku! Kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku terbatuk pelan, memegang dadaku yang sesak dan mencoba untuk berjalan dengan benar.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Huening _-ah_ barusan. _Hanahaki_ ya, kalau aku mengalaminya sekarang aku sama sekali tidak kaget.

Kakiku membawaku naik ke lantai atas, tepatnya atap sekolah. Aku belum pernah memasukinya, tapi Soobin _-ah_ pernah cerita kalau tempat ini sangat menenangkan. Tangan kananku memutar kenop pintu menuju atap sekolah tersebut dan angin sepoi-sepoi sudah menyambutku tanpa ragu, membuat beberapa helai surai _lemon_ -ku bergerak.

Pertama kali yang kulihat adalah sosok pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang duduk di pagar pembatas membelakangi pintu masuk, merentangkan tangannya dan kulihat ia sedang memiringkan tubuhnya ke depan.

“HEI! BERHENTI!”

Setelah aku berteriak seperti itu, aku segera berlari ke arahnya dan menarik lengannya sehingga ia terjatuh ke belakang menimpa tubuhku. Aku meringis kesakitan, dengan cepat kulihat pemuda tersebut berguling ke samping mengusap-usap punggungnya, lalu tatapannya mengarah kepadaku.

Yang bisa kulihat dengan jelas adalah pemuda tersebut menangis, ia juga terkejut saat melihat ke arahku, ia menunduk dan mengapus air matanya. “Wah, lihat siapa ini?” pemuda tersebut menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arahku. “Kau Choi Yeonjun, benar kan?”

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku. “Kau mengenalku?”

“Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu? Memenangkan banyak penghargaan di bidang apapun terutama _dance_ , kakak kelas tampan yang menjadi idola banyak orang, dan memiliki kenalan di mana-mana,” kedua irisnya menatapku, seperti mengobservasi, “iya, kan?”

_Well_ , apa aku seterkenal itu? Rasanya sangat memalukan sekali. “Benar _sih_ … dan terima kasih, kurasa?”

“Kesampingkan soal tersebut,” ia merebahkan dirinya di lantai di sampingku yang sedang duduk bersila, “kenapa kau menarikku? Aku tidak berniat untuk melompat ke bawah kok,” ia terkekeh, namun dengan cepat tawa tersebut sirna, “mungkin.”

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. “Memangnya kaumau mati? Kalau kau memang sebegitunya ingin mati, setidaknya jangan membuatku menjadi saksi atas kematianmu itu.”

Pemuda di depanku tertawa, “Hei, padahal tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk ke sini! Siapa suruh kau tiba-tiba naik ke atap, hah?”

“Uh… aku ke sini cuma ingin mendistraksi diriku sendiri,” jawabku cepat.

“Hoo~ apa kau sedang patah hati?”

“Iya—tunggu, kenapa kau mengetahuinya?!” apa aku sangat mudah dibaca seperti itu? Wajahku memerah, baru pertama kali aku pergi ke atap sekolah, bertemu dengan pemuda aneh ini, lalu dengan mudahnya ia mengekspos semuanya.

“Karena… aku juga begitu,” ujarnya pahit, kemudian ia terbatuk keras yang membuatku terkejut. “Ah, hei, hei—kau tidak apa—” dan aku lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat tiga kelopak bunga berwarna _pink_ keluar dari mulutnya.

“Itu—”

“Yap, sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Hore.”

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya. “Tunggu, kau tidak seharusnya bicara dengan mudah seperti itu, ‘kan?”

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendengus, ia membuat senyum miring. “Kenapa? Apa aku salah? Aku sudah menyerah, aku tidak mau berharap apa-apa lagi.”

Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan di keadaan seperti ini? Orang ini… meskipun ia dari tadi tertawa dan bertingkah berlebihan, aku bisa melihat tatapannya yang berbeda dari orang biasa. Tatapannya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam, entah apa itu.

Pemuda tersebut menepuk pundakku—aku cukup kaget jujur saja—dan tersenyum ke arahku.

“Hei, ayo berteman.”

***

Namanya Choi Beomgyu, murid kelas dua yang tergabung dalam klub teater. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan adik kelas, namun sepertinya ia cukup terkenal karena wajahnya yang tampan serta sifatnya yang ceria. Huening _-ah_ berkata hampir setiap hari murid-murid di kelasnya selalu membicarakan tentang Beomgyu.

Tampan. Pintar. Ceria. _Moodmaker_. Semua nilai positif ada untuknya.

Tapi di atap sekolah kemarin, aku dapat melihat punggung yang kesepian, tatapan matanya yang penuh luka, serta senyum yang dipaksakan. Rasanya semua yang orang lain bicarakan tentangnya menjadi irelevan.

Dan juga… _hanahaki_. Huening _-ah_ bilang penderitanya tidak dapat disembuhkan kecuali cintanya terbalaskan oleh orang yang kausukai.

_Fuck_ , aku jadi terbatuk pelan karena memikirkan hal tersebut sehingga aku harus menutupnya dengan tangan kananku. Bersandar di dinding, aku melihat telapak tanganku yang terdapat dua kelopak bunga berwarna _violet_ dan jujur saja aku tidak kaget. Aku sangat menyukainya— _mencintainya_ —sampai aku tidak sanggup menjelaskan apapun lagi, sampai rasa sakit saat melihatnya bersama dengan orang lain yang merupakan salah satu teman dekatnya sendiri tidak dapat tertahankan lagi.

Haah, apa aku akan mati? Dengan menyedihkan seperti ini? Haha, lagipula kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke atap, aku tidak bisa melihat Soobin _-ah_ dan Huening _-ah_ untuk sekarang. Kalau aku melihat mereka sedang bersama lagi, aku takut tidak bisa menahan semua perasaanku.

“Yo, Yeonjun _-hyung_. Sudah memutuskan tempat ini jadi favoritmu, hm?”

Sosok pemuda bersurai hitam sudah duduk menyender tembok menghadap pintu. Ia tersenyum—aku tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar tersenyum atau tidak, dari sini terlihat sangat blur.

“Sejak kapan panggilanmu jadi akrab begitu?”

“Kemarin kan sudah kubilang berteman denganku.”

“Aku tidak menjawab apap—”

Choi Beomgyu meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku tiba-tiba, sungguh itu membuatku terkejut sebentar. “Sst, kita berteman sekarang. Kenapa kita berteman? Alasan pertama, karena kita berdua sama-sama patah hati!”

Aku menyipit, “Apa alasan tersebut dapat diterima?”

Dan ia mengabaikanku. “Alasan kedua, aku memang membutuhkan teman; yang benar-benar bisa mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku dan semua ceritaku dengan baik.”

Uh, oke?

“Dan alasan ketiga,” Beomgyu _-ya_ melangkah mengelilingi atap sekolah tersebut, memandang banyaknya bangunan dari jauh serta kumpulan awan yang bergerak perlahan di atas mereka, “karena aku menginginkannya.”

“Alasan ketigamu tidak terdengar masuk akal,” tanggapku cepat. Namun, pemuda bersurai hitam itu tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya tertawa seperti biasa.

“Oke, oke, saatnya _story telling_!”

“ _Story tell—what_?”

Beomgyu _-ya_ mengarahkan tangannya ke arahku, membentuk gestur mikrofon. “ _Ne_ , Yeonjun _-ssi_ , bagaimana kisah Anda dengan orang yang Anda sukai?”

_What_? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menebak tingkah orang ini. “Ah—”

“ _Hyung_ tidak ada teman untuk bercerita, kan? Kalau ada, _Hyung_ pasti tidak akan pergi ke atap.”

Dia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kalau aku memiliki teman cerita untuk menumpahkan semua perasaan yang sedang kualami ini, aku pasti tidak berada di sini. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak, karena semua ini aku bisa bertemu dengan pemuda dengan senyum manis yang kelewat ceria, hanya saja dia aneh.

Iya, aneh. Choi Beomgyu benar-benar aneh. Ada yang salah.

Pada akhirnya, aku mengikuti alur permainan yang ia lakukan. “ _Ne_ , jadi kisah saya dimulai saat saya mengetahui bahwa saya menyukai sahabat saya sendiri.”

“Wohoo! Kisah klasik! Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutannya?”

“Namun, saya tahu bahwa sahabat saya menyukai sahabat saya yang lainnya! Yang terburuk, ternyata mereka saling suka!” suara ‘ooh’ panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku melanjutkan, “Saya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mencoba menerimanya dan men _-support_ mereka berdua. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan saya, namun itu yang terbaik. Saya tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu di antara mereka. Yak, terima kasih.”

“Wah, Yeonjun _-ssi_ , itu sangat menyakitkan,” komentar Beomgyu _-ya_ seraya menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Kemudian, kami berdua sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun, sementara aku masih larut dalam pikiranku sendiri. Apakah salah kalau aku menyukai Soobin _-ah_ yang seperti ini?

Soobin _-ah_ yang sangat dekat denganku, namun sangat jauh untuk digapai.

“ _Hyung_ ,” panggil Beomgyu _-ya_ , tiba-tiba. “Jangan menangis.”

“Apaan? Aku tidak menangis kok!” bantahku dengan cepat. “Sekarang, gantian ceritanya. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu.”

Ia membentuk gestur silang dengan kedua tangannya. “Kalau aku cerita sekarang, nanti tidak seru lagi. Lagipula aku masih mau bertemu dengan _Hyung_ , jadi aku menyimpan topik ini untuk nanti.”

“ _Yah_! Kau pasti sengaja! Kau mau menghindar kan!”

Kami berdua melakukan kejar-kejaran kecil yang berhasil dimenangkan olehku. Aku menarik lengan Beomgyu _-ya_ , kemudian menariknya dan menjatuhkannya dengan pelan ke lantai sembari tertawa bersama. “Choi Beomgyu, menyerahlah! Jangan melawan!”

Ia tertawa, “Aah, _Hyung_ , lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa bangun!”

“Kenapa kau tidak mau cerita?!” aku bersikeras karena aku benar-benar penasaran. “Kalau nanti besok kita tidak bertemu, aku akan malu karena kau sudah memegang ceritaku seperti itu! Jadi, cepat cerita sekarang, bukannya kita sudah jadi teman sekarang?”

Beomgyu _-ya_ terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menghela napas. “Baiklah,” aku pun kembali duduk, memandang ke arahnya penasaran, “tapi jangan berharap banyak dari ceritaku.”

“Apapun itu, ceritakan saja.”

“Intinya, aku suka dengan temanku sendiri, namun temanku itu tidak menyukaiku dan hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. Terlebih lagi dia bukan _gay_!”

“O-Oh,” ini serius sekali, “baiklah. Sepertinya milikmu lebih menyakitkan.”

Beomgyu _-ya_ mengendikkan bahunya. “Waktu itu aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya, tapi dengan cepat ditolak. Lalu, aku pergi ke atap dan tinggal menunggu waktuku untuk mati, hahaha.”

“Beomgyu _-ya_!”

“Kenapa?” lagi-lagi tatapannya yang seperti itu, aku tidak menyukainya. “Aku tidak akan memalingkan fakta yang sudah ada. Hanya aku sendiri yang merasakan perasaan ini, _Hyung_. Hanya aku sendiri yang memendam rasa sakit ini. Kau pasti mengerti kan, Yeonjun _-hyung_?”

Saking benarnya, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia benar, di sini hanya aku sendiri yang merasakan perasaan ini, hanya aku sendiri yang merasakan sakit ini. Soobin _-ah_ dan Huening _-ah_ tidak tahu apapun. Dan kalaupun mereka tahu, mereka bisa apa? Apa aku berharap Soobin _-ah_ akan membalas perasaanku? _Lalu, bagaimana dengan Huening_ -ah _?_

“Kenapa kau berkata seperti kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang besar?” tanyaku pelan.

Beomgyu _-ya_ meregangkan tangannya, kemudian ia menatapku lagi. Tatapan itu lagi. “Karena itu akan terjadi dan aku sudah siap menerimanya,” jawabnya cepat. “Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa, _Hyung_. Penyakit ini akan menggerogotiku sendirian tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu—tidak juga _sih_ , _kau_ tahu.”

“Hei, Beomgyu _-ya_ ,” aku berdiri saat mendengar suara bel dari kejauhan, “di waktu yang tersisa ini,” aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku untuk mengatakannya, ini _awkward_ sekali, “ayo kita _bahagia_ bersama. Uh, maksudku seperti kesampingkan soal cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan kita, ayo kita bermain bersama. Seperti katamu, kita berdua bakal meninggal nanti, kan?”

_Aku takut, aku tidak mau mati. Masih banyak yang ingin aku lakukan di dunia ini._

“Ide bagus,” ia terkikik. “Setidaknya saat kita meninggal karena penyakit terkutuk ini, tidak ada penyesalan lagi.”

***

Sejak aku bertukar nomor dengan Beomgyu _-ya_ seminggu yang lalu, kami berdua membicarakan banyak hal. Walau lebih tepatnya kami saling bercerita satu sama lain dan jujur saja, itu membuatku sedikit… lega? Walau aku masih merasakan sakit hati yang sangat luar biasa saat aku melihat Soobin _-ah_ mengecup pipi Huening _-ah_ tepat di depan mataku sendiri. Lalu, aku yang harus berpura-pura menjahili mereka supaya mereka tidak sadar akan kesedihanku ini.

Dan _yap_ , setelahnya aku terbatuk-batuk, aku susah mengatur napasku dan mulutku mengeluarkan beberapa kelopak bunga berwarna _violet_.

Beomgyu _-ya_ memberitahu nama orang yang ia sukai, Kang Taehyun kalau tidak salah. Ia bercerita kalau mereka berdua sudah berteman cukup lama, ia yang jatuh hati duluan karena perhatian yang Taehyun berikan kepadanya, namun ia tidak tahu kalau semua itu Taehyun anggap biasa saja. Aku cemberut saat mendengarnya, Beomgyu _-ya_ tidak salah kok, ia juga tidak menyangka kalau perasaan itu akan datang padanya kan. Yang kuingat lagi, Kang Taehyun adalah kapten dari klub sepakbola, pemuda mungil dengan rambut berwarna merah yang mencolok. Aku dengar dari Huening _-ah_ (lagi) kalau orang itu sekelas dengannya, _friendly_ , dan mudah berteman dengan siapapun.

Setelah itu, aku juga membocorkan nama Soobin _-ah_ dan Huening _-ah_ kepadanya. Beomgyu _-ya_ bilang kalau mereka berdua memang terkenal di mana-mana—dan jujur aku lumayan sakit saat mendengarnya—karena mereka berdua selalu bersama, seperti tidak pernah lepas. Memang sih, mereka berdua anggota OSIS dan pasti mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu di saat aku tidak ada. Haaargh, memikirkannya saja bisa membuatku gila.

“Yeonjun _-hyung_ , akhir-akhir ini kau jarang bersama denganku dan Hueningie.”

Aku dan Soobin _-ah_ sedang duduk di kelas, mengobrol berdua. Ya, kami berdua sekelas… iya, sudah, hanya seperti itu saja. “Aku ada sedikit kerjaan,” ujarku berbohong. “Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Huening _-ah_?”

“Dia lagi bersama teman sekelasnya, katanya ada acara atau apa gitu, entahlah.” Soobin _-ah_ mengangkat bahunya, bibirnya cemberut. Astaga, aku benar-benar ingin menciumnya sekarang. Kenapa kau bisa membuatku jatuh sedalam ini, Soobin _-ah_?

“Soo—”

“Oh ya, _Hyung_ , besok aku akan mengajak Hueningie jalan loh.”

Eh?

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku. “O-Oh, oke?”

“Aku juga berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya juga,” ujarnya dengan antusias. “Aku takut tidak akan berjalan lancar, tapi tolong doakan aku ya! Aku benar-benar gugup sekarang.”

_Tidak. Tidak. Aku tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi—tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?_

“Semangat ya,” ujarku seraya tersenyum. Aku menepuk pundaknya, “Soobin _-ah_ yang kukenal pasti bisa, lagipula kalian berdua cocok kok! Tinggal tunggu resminya saja nih ya, hahahaha!”

_Apa sih yang kubicarakan?!_

“ _Hyung_!”

_Kenapa aku mengatakan hal semacam itu? Itu hanya akan membunuh diriku sendiri!_

Dadaku sesak, rasanya aku sangat sulit untuk bernapas tapi masih kucoba untuk menahannya. Jangan… jangan sekarang. Aku tidak mau Soobin _-ah_ melihatku yang sedang menderita seperti ini. Aku tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan di depannya yang sedang bahagia, aku tidak mau ia khawatir kepadaku karena aku yang seperti ini.

Tolong…

Rasanya sakit—

“Yeon… jun… _-hyung_ ~”

Pintu kelasku terbuka dan semua perhatian tersita kepada pemuda bersurai hitam lurus yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahku, kemudian ia melangkah ke arahku dan menarik lenganku. “ _Hyung_ berjanji untuk mentraktirku es krim kemarin. Jadi, aku datang untuk menagih janjimu!”

“B-Beomgyu _-ya_ , tunggu sebentar—” aku melihat ke arah Soobin _-ah_ yang kebingungan, sepertinya karena aku tidak pernah bercerita kalau aku berteman dengan Beomgyu _-ya_. Anak ini cukup terkenal, makanya beberapa murid yang ada di kelas melihat kami berdua dengan tatapan heran dan tidak percaya. “Soobin _-ah_ , maaf ya!”

“Tidak apa-apa, pergilah.”

Aku melihat ke arah Beomgyu _-ya_ yang melemparkan senyum kepada Soobin _-ah_ , kemudian menarikku keluar dari kelas dan berjalan ke lorong yang sepi dan jarang dilewati oleh orang-orang. Di sana, aku bisa terbatuk dengan bebas; dengan kelopak bunga yang keluar melebihi perkiraanku.

“Beomgyu _-ya_ , kenapa kau bisa ada di sana…?” tanyaku.

“Kebetulan saja kok,” jawabnya, kemudian tangannya menepuk punggungku dan mengusapnya pelan. “Yeonjun _-hyung_ terlihat sangat sedih.”

“Itu kesanku padamu setiap hari kita bertemu tahu.”

Pemuda mungil di hadapanku mendengus, ia merasa kalah karena ucapanku barusan. “Itu kan aku, kalau sekarang kan Yeonjun _-hyung_. _Hyung_ sebelumnya tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi sedih kepadaku mesti sudah bercerita sepanjang itu, kau hanya membuat _dad jokes_ yang menyedihkan dan aku harus memaksakan diri tertawa untuk _Hyung_ tahu.”

“ _Yah_!” aku menatapnya, cemberut. “Kan sudah kubilang kita harus bahagia. Dan ini… karena…” bahkan aku sangat sulit untuk mengucapkannya. “…uh, Soobin _-ah_ mengajak Huening _-ah_ jalan, dia bilang dia akan menyatakan perasaannya besok. Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kaulakukan…?”

Aku mengacak-acak rambut _lemon_ -ku, menunduk. Cemas, bingung, sedih, marah—aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kurasakan sekarang, semuanya bercampur aduk.

“Tidak ada yang bisa _Hyung_ lakukan.”

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. “Huh?”

“Besok sore, pukul lima. Aku akan ke rumah _Hyung_. Kita akan pergi bersama, bersenang-senang, dan lampiaskan semua yang ada di pikiran _Hyung_.”

Tatapan Beomgyu _-ya_ kali ini tidak seperti sebelumnya, ia sekarang memberiku tatapan hangat yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ia menambahkan, “Aku juga ingin menenangkan hatiku. Jalan-jalan bersama teman yang juga patah hati tidak terdengar buruk.”

Aku menyunggingkan senyumku, dia benar-benar memiliki pikiran untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik ya. “Ahh, Beomgyu _-ya_ , kalau aku tidak jatuh cinta dengan Soobin _-ah_ , aku pasti sudah menjadikanmu pacarku!”

“Hahaha, mana bisa!” ia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. “Aku juga sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain! Sekarang sedang menunggu ajal saja karena patah hati!”

Sepertinya aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan candaannya yang seperti itu, memberikan kesan unik tersendiri. Aku juga tidak bisa berkomentar banyak tentang hal tersebut. “Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Kang Taehyun itu? Kalian berdua masih berteman, ‘kan?”

“Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bilangnya, kami masih berteman—tapi cuma sebatas itu,” balasnya. “Tidak lagi dekat seperti sebelumnya, kami bisa disebut seperti kenalan saja sekarang. Aku cuma punya satu teman, yaitu Yeonjun _-hyung_.”

“Benarkah? Aku merasa terhonor,” aku tertawa pelan. “Masa sih, temanmu cuma aku?” habisnya yang kudengar, Choi Beomgyu sangatlah hiperaktif dan bisa mengobrol dengan siapa saja. Banyak orang yang mengelilinginya, meminta bantuannya, lalu banyak orang yang membicarakan dirinya yang sangat baik itu.

“Iya kok.” Beomgyu _-ya_ merapikan dasinya, ia mengajakku untuk pergi ke kantin. “Yang lain itu bukan teman,” ia mengucapkannya dengan nada datar, “aku tahu yang mana yang baik, aku tidak mungkin salah.”

Aku mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraannya dan aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya. Kami sekarang akan membeli es krim, mencoba melupakan semua kejadian yang menyedihkan.

Dan kupikir aku melihat ada beberapa kelopak bunga berwarna _pink_ di genggaman tangan Beomgyu _-ya_.

***

“Hai, Yeonjun _-ah_!”

“Kaumau kutampar?”

Beomgyu _-ya_ berdiri di depan pintu rumahku dengan kaos hitam _oversized_ dan _jeans_ pendek serta _sneakers_ putih. Tidak bohong, penampilannya yang sekarang terlihat berbeda daripada dirinya menggunakan seragam sekolah yang membosankan itu. Ia terlihat lebih… segar, kurasa? Melihat dirinya yang _emo_ di sekolahan, aku lebih menyukai Beomgyu versi sekarang.

“Wow,” Beomgyu _-ya_ melihatku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, oh apa ia terpesona? Haha. “Terlihat lebih keren dibandingkan saat _Hyung_ mengenakans seragam.”

Aku menyeringai, membanggakan diriku sendiri. “Tentu saja, kalau soal pakaian seperti ini, aku sangat percaya diri! Choi Yeonjun, sang _fashionista_! Apalagi dengan wajahku yang sangat mendukung ini, semua orang pasti terpesona denganku.”

Beomgyu _-ya_ tertawa sesaat setelah aku mengatakan hal tersebut. “Hahaha— _jinjja_ , kepercayaan dirimu patut kuacungi jempol!” ia memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terlalu kencang. Aku menyentil dahinya pelan, “Sudah waktunya berhenti tertawa.”

Ke mana tujuan kami? Kami hanya pergi ke _shopping mall_ terdekat dari rumahku. Meskipun cuma _mall_ , aku tetap menyukainya. Habisnya, banyak hal-hal seru yang bisa kalian temukan meskipun hanya di _mall_ loh!

Hanya saja sekelebat memori tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku, ingatan di mana aku dan Soobin _-ah_ sering main di sini berdua sampai malam. Lalu, ia yang mengajakku menonton film horror yang berakhir kami berdua ketakutan setengah mati, makan malam bersama sambil bercerita hal-hal menarik yang pernah terjadi. Aku tidak pernah bosan bersama dengannya, aku benar-benar menyukainya seperti itu; sederhana.

Semua berubah saat Huening _-ah_ menjadi teman dekat kami. Aku yang tahu kalau Soobin _-ah_ yang tidak pernah memandangku lebih dari sahabat, aku yang tahu kalau ternyata Soobin _-ah_ sangat menyukai adik kelas kami tersebut, dan aku yang tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa memaksakan semua perasaanku ini padanya. Aku yang mencoba mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa aku sakit hati karena melihat mereka bersama adalah pilihan yang bodoh. Dan juga… hari ini mereka sedang bersama…

_Sesak_. _Kenapa aku harus mengingat hal tersebut sekarang?_

Plak.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, menyadari bahwa Beomgyu _-ya_ menepuk kedua pipiku dengan keras. “Yeonjun _-hyung_ melamun,” katanya lembut. “Memikirkan Soobin _-sunbae_ lagi? Padahal kau sedang bersamaku… aku saja tidak memikirkan siapapun lagi selain Yeonjun _-hyung_ sekarang. Apa…,” ia berjinjit dan menatap ke arahku, “ _Hyung_ tidak suka pergi bersamaku?”

“Ngomong apa kau ini,” aku mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajah, mendorongnya sedikit untuk mundur. “Aku menyukai hari ini! Aku tidak akan memikirkan siapa-siapa!” kemudian, aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. “Ayo, Choi Yeonjun, sekarang kau sedang pergi bersama Choi Beomgyu untuk _refreshing_! _Fighting_!”

“Apa-apaan itu?! Malu-maluin!”

“Dedikasi,” ujarku cepat seraya menjulurkan lidahku. “lagipula aku sedang bersamamu hari ini, jadi kalau aku memikirkan hal lain rasanya tidak sopan.”

Beomgyu _-ya_ menggenggam tanganku tiba-tiba yang membuatku terkejut. “Aku akan membuat pengalaman tak terlupakan untuk kita berdua,” senyumnya merekah, “dan kuharap Yeonjun _-hyung_ akan terus mengingatnya. Walau aku tidak semahir Soobin _-sunbae_ , tolong terima usahaku ini ya sebagai teman yang baik!”

_Aish_ , anak ini lucu sekali. Bagaimana ia bisa terlihat depresi saat di sekolah dan bersemangat di tempat ini, _sih_? Apa dia berkepribadian ganda?

Kami pun melakukan banyak hal-hal menarik di sini. Beomgyu _-ya_ mengajakku untuk mengantri membeli _bubble tea_ yang sedang ramai dibicarakn orang. Benar saja, gerai tersebut sudah dipenuhi antrian panjang sampai ke belakang.

“H-Hei, sepertinya antrian ini sangat panjang…”

“ _No, no,_ ” Beomgyu _-ya_ menggeleng kepalanya, “ _bubble tea_ memiliki khasiat untuk meredakan sakit hati.”

“Apa-apaan itu? Teori dari Dokter Beomgyu?” aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Karena Beomgyu _-ya_ bersikeras, akhirnya kami benar-benar mengantri. Selama mengantri, kami bermain beberapa _game_ untuk meredakan kebosanan. Aku benar-benar tidak mau kalah darinya meskipun _game_ tersebut hanya berupa sambung kata dan yang lainnya. Tidak kusangka Beomgyu _-ya_ cukup mahir, tapi tentu saja ia masih belum bisa mengalahkanku.

“Curang… _Hyung_ tidak mau mengalah…”

“Dalam sebuah permainan, kau harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu dan melakukan yang terbaik.”

Setelah kami mendapatkan _bubble tea_ yang kami inginkan, kami berdua berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan seraya menyesap minuman masing-masing. Beomgyu _-ya_ banyak bercerita tentang pengalamannya dan kesehariannya. Ia bilang bahwa kesehariannya membosankan, hampir setiap kali ia berada di sekolah karena klub drama yang ia ikuti. Aku sebagai pendengarnya sama sekali tidak melihat letak kebosanannya, atau mungkin karena ia sangat ekspresif dalam menyampaikan ceritanya? Haha.

“Gantian Yeonjun _-hyung_ yang cerita, tidak adil kalau sedari tadi hanya aku yang membuat topik,” ia cemberut.

“Hmm, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menceritakan apa. Kurasa hidupku sudah baik? Aku memenangkan banyak lomba di berbagai bidang, dikenal dan di _-support_ oleh banyak orang, memiliki orang tua yang baik,” aku mengaduk-aduk minumanku, “semuanya baik, walau ada satu hal yang tidak dan kautahu apa itu.”

“Ini cuma perandaian ya, bagaimana seandainya kalau Soobin _-sunbae_ menerima perasaan _Hyung_?”

“Aku akan sangat senang sekali, mungkin aku merasa seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia ini!” jawabku antusias. “Aku bisa terlepas dari penyakit bodoh ini… mungkin itu jadi alasan kedua kenapa aku ingin ia membalas perasaanku.”

Kakiku berhenti melangkah di tengah-tengah keramaian, membuat Beomgyu _-ya_ menoleh ke arahku. “Beomgyu _-ya_ ,” panggilku pelan, “aku takut mati.”

Aku tahu harusnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti ini di waktu seperti ini, namun aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mengatakannya di lain hari kepadanya? Aku menatap kedua iris hitamnya memandangku dalam diam, aku tidak bisa menebak perasaan apa lagi yang ada di dalam tatapan tersebut. Aku kembali melangkah, melanjutkan perjalanan kami tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sejujurnya aku bingung, apa lagi yang harus kukatakan?

“Itu wajar, semua orang takut mati.” Aku sama sekali tidak menduga jawaban itu keluar dari mulutnya. “Kau pasti merasa aneh saat mendengarku yang berkata selalu ingin mati, ‘kan?”

“Uh, tidak juga—”

“Jangan pasang wajah begitu.” Lagi-lagi, ia menarik tanganku. “Ayo, nikmati hari ini.”

Ia membawaku ke _game center_ dan kami memainkan banyak hal, mulai dari basket, tembak-tembakkan, _rhythm game_ , _claw machine_ , dan… banyak, apa bisa kubilang kalau kami hampir memainkan semua _game_ yang ada di sini?

“AAH! DAPAT! ASTAGA, INI PASTI JADI HARI KEBERUNTUNGANKU!”

Terakhir kali, Beomgyu _-ya_ berhasil mendapatkan boneka beruang coklat dari _claw machine_. Ia mendekapnya erat dan berkata apapun itu yang tidak dapat kudengar karena terlalu cepat, jadi intinya ia sedang gembira.

“Buat _Hyung_ saja!”

“Eh? Kenapa?”

“Hadiah karena sudah menemaniku jalan hari ini!”

“Hah—”

“AYO KITA PERGI KE TEMPAT LAIN!”

***

Satu hari di malam minggu ini, mungkin aku bisa mengatakan bahwa Beomgyu _-ya_ benar-benar orang yang ceria dan hiperaktif. Ia mengajakku ke sana kemari dan aku belum melihat dirinya kelelahan sedikit pun, sementara kedua kakiku rasanya akan patah sebentar lagi.

Kami sudah makan di sebuah restoran _chinese_ yang direkomendasi banyak orang. Pada saat itu juga aku mengetahui kalau Beomgyu _-ya_ tidak bisa makan _seafood_ , jadinya udang goreng yang kupesan kuhabiskan semuanya sendiri. Sesudah mengisi perut kami, kami berjalan menuju lantai teratas _mall_ tersebut. _Mall_ ini memiliki taman yang luas di lantai atasnya sehingga untuk orang yang ingin melihat pemandangan dari lantai teratas bisa ke sana.

Kurasa tempat kami berdua dapat berbicara leluasa seperti ini ada di lantai teratas, huh?

Pukul sembilan malam dan tempat ini masih cukup ramai membuat kami kesulitan mencari tempat yang sepi. Yah, tidak cukup lama _sih_ … akhirannya kami mendapatkan tempat duduk di bagian yang sepi.

“Bagaimana hari ini?” tanyaku seraya meregangkan kedua tanganku.

“Mantap!” jawab Beomgyu _-ya_ , ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke atas. “Aku mau _sih_ pergi ke sini sama _Hyung_ lagi, tapi tidak mungkin, ‘kan?”

Ah, benar juga. Sesaat aku lupa bahwa masih ada penyakit aneh yang menggerogoti tubuh kami berdua perlahan.

“Jadi, aku ingin merasakan sesuatu yang ingin kurasakan sebelum aku mati nanti,” ujarnya.

“Hahaha, apa itu?”

“Peluk aku.”

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera memberikannya pelukan hangat. Aku cukup terperanjat setelahnya, saat Beomgyu _-ya_ membalas pelukanku dengan erat, aku bisa merasakan tangannya sedikit bergetar tapi aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Hari ini hari bahagia, buang semua pikiran lain yang bertengger di kepala.

“Nyaman?” tanyaku.

“Lumayan,” jawabnya cepat. “Andaikan ia juga memberiku pelukan hangat seperti ini, seperti yang Yeonjun _-hyung_ lakukan padaku.”

“Duh, sekarang kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang.” Tanganku mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang lembut.

Ia menarik tubuhnya dariku. “Yang selanjutnya,” ia memutar tubuhnya ke arahku, “cium aku.”

Hah?

Bisa saja aku menjadi manusia paling bodoh saat aku mendengar permintaannya. “Apa kauyakin?” tanyaku yang juga terdengar ragu. Aku sempat berpikir kalau _first kiss_ -ku diperuntukkan untuk orang yang kusukai dan orang itu adalah Soobin _-ah_ , tapi semua itu tidak mungkin, ‘kan?

“Kalau _Hyung_ tidak nyaman, abaikan saja yang ini. Aku, cuma asal bicara kok!”

Tapi, kami berdua sama-sama orang yang tidak punya harapan lagi. Aku dan dia sama-sama tersakiti, orang yang menyimpan rasa sakitnya seorang diri tanpa ada yang tahu.

Jadi, saat aku menarik wajahnya dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, aku juga berpikir bahwa aku sudah gila. Ciuman kami di bawah langit malam berbintang ini sangat dingin, tidak ada perasaan di dalamnya dan aku tahu bahwa ciuman yang kami lakukan saat ini hanyalah pelampiasan dari semua perasaan kami.

Tidak ada hal yang lain, ‘kan?

Aku menarik diriku darinya, wajahku memerah karena malu. “Ini… pertama kalinya aku melakukannya,” aku menutup wajahku dengan lengan kananku, “jadi… bagaimana?”

“Ya, hanya ciuman biasa, ciuman antar teman yang sama-sama patah hati,” balasnya dengan kekehan pelan. “Tidak ada rasa. Ciuman _Hyung_ juga terasa buruk.”

“ITU PERTAMA KALI AKU MELAKUKANNYA, BODOH! JADI JANGAN—huh, Beomgyu _-ya_? Beomgyu? Gyu?”

Ia terbatuk di depanku dengan keras, memuntahkan beberapa kelopak bunga berwarna _pink_ begitu saja. Untung sudah tidak banyak orang di sini, jadi tidak ada yang melihat ke arah kami.

Dan mungkin sekarang pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis.

“Jangan lihat,” erangnya pelan, “ _hiks_ —aku tidak menangis, aku tidak—huh, kenapa tidak mau berhenti— _hiks_.” Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya, membuatku panik dan melihat ke arahnya. “Beomgyu _-ya_ , ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?”

“Sesaat… aku merasa sangat emosional…” ia menjawabku dengan suara lirih dan sesenggukan. “M-Maaf,” ia mencoba tertawa, “padahal aku yang bilang untuk bersenang-senang hari ini, tapi… malah aku yang menangis. Payah. Aku ini benar-benar orang yang payah dan bodoh, menurutmu juga begitu kan, Yeonjun _-hyung_?”

“Kau tidak payah!” aku memegang kedua tangannya dan membuatnya melihat ke arahku. Hidungnya memerah, air mata yang tersisa masih tergenang di ujung kedua matanya. “Kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak bisa menikmati hari-hariku seperti ini. Mungkin aku hanya jadi orang menyedihkan yang tidak punya semangat hidup karena patah hati, tapi kau mengajarkanku banyak hal. Aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Choi Beomgyu.”

Ia masih menatapku tidak percaya, dalam diam. Aku menariknya ke dalam dekapanku, menepuk punggungnya, “Tumpahkan semua apa yang kaurasakan sekarang kalau kau bisa, aku siap mendengarmu kapanpun. Kita harus berjuang masing-masing sampai akhir nanti,” sialan, aku benar-benar malu sekali berkata seperti ini. Berkata-kata keren bukanlah tipeku sama sekali! “Beomgyu _-ya_ , kau tidak sendiri, ada aku.”

Pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut menarik dirinya, ia tersenyum tipis kepadaku. “Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Aku juga… merasa senang karena bisa bertemu denganmu, aku masih berpikir kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi.”

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mengarahkan tangannya ke atas. “Langit malam ini terlihat seperti mengejek kita, di atas sana terlihat sangat indah sementara kita terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini.”

Aku tertawa. “Kalau semuanya berjalan mulus seperti apa yang kita inginkan, aku malah jadi takut.”

Kami berdua beranjak dari kursi, bergegas untuk keluar dari _mall_. Namun, Beomgyu _-ya_ menarik dan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

“Beomgyu _-ya_ …?”

“Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu.”

“Apa itu…?”

Ia tersenyum, entah kenapa senyumnya terlihat sangat menyakitkan daripada biasanya.

“ _ **Maaf karena selama ini aku sudah berbohong**_.”

***

Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak hari itu, tepatnya empat hari yang lalu.

Beomgyu _-ya_ tidak pernah membalas pesanku dan mengangkat teleponku. Aku tidak tahu di mana letak rumahnya, saat aku bertanya ke teman-teman sekelasnya mereka juga bilang tidak tahu.

Aneh.

“Yeonjun _-hyung_ , tentang anak yang waktu itu yang masuk ke sini tiba-tiba… siapa namanya? Wajahnya _familiar_.”

Aku melirik ke arah Soobin _-ah_ yang tengah mengaduk _ramyeon_ -nya. “Choi Beomgyu?”

“Ah, iya, dia! _Hyung_ berteman dengannya? Sejak kapan? Kenapa kami berdua tidak tahu?” ia menunjuk ke arahku dengan semangat, sesekali menengok ke arah Huening _-ah_ yang meniup _tteokbokki_ -nya yang masih panas. Ngomong-ngomong, ya, mereka berdua sudah… pacaran, membuatku selama empat hari ini tidak napsu makan dan kehilangan semangatku. Aku juga batuk terlalu kencang sampai orang tuaku mengkhawatirkanku, tentu saja aku berbohong agar mereka melihatku baik-baik saja.

Mereka juga tidak tahu kalau aku berteman dengan Beomgyu _-ya_ selama ini, aku tidak pernah cerita. “Eeh, sekitar dua minggu yang lalu…?”

“Itu sudah cukup lama!” respon Huening _-ah_ heboh. “Kalian berdua terlihat seperti kombinasi yang tidak terduga tahu! Senior favorit semua orang dan salah satu anggota klub teater yang terkenal. Semua orang membicarakan kalau kalian berdua sering ke atap sekolah bersama,” pemuda bersurai hitam itu menatapku penuh selidik, “…jadi begitu.”

“Tidak ada apa-apa kok, kami berdua hanya mengobrol. Itu saja.” Aku mencoba meluruskan pembicaraan ini. Melihat orang yang kausukai ikut-ikutan menggodaku dengan orang lain itu menyakitiku perlahan tahu.

Walau kupikir Beomgyu _-ya_ benar-benar menarik.

“Orang-orang bilang Choi Beomgyu memiliki kemampuan akting yang luar biasa,” lanjut Huening _-ah_ yang cukup menarik perhatianku. “Orang-orang bilang sangat sulit mengetahui apakah ia berbicara serius atau tidak, makanya klub teater selalu menampilkan acara yang memukau pada saat festival budaya.”

Kami bertiga makan dengan lahap di kantin dan entah mengapa topiknya masih tetap seputar anak aneh itu, membuatku kembali teringat dengan apa yang terjadi malam minggu kemarin. Ia sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku dan mengangkat teleponku. Saat kemarin aku ke atap juga, ia tidak ada di sana.

Menghilang. Beomgyu _-ya_ benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu keberadaannya.

Ke mana kaupergi, Choi Beomgyu?

“P-Permisi.” Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah yang kecil berdiri di samping meja kami. “Kau… Yeonjun _-sunbae_ , benar kan?”

Rambut merah… wajah yang kecil… mata yang besar… aku ingat ciri-ciri orang ini…

“Ahh, Taehyun _-ssi_! Ada apa kemari?” aku menengok ke arah Huening _-ah_ yang menyapa pemuda ini. Iya, benar, Kang Taehyun! Sosok yang Beomgyu _-ya_ sukai! Saat aku melihat sosok Taehyun lebih dekat, sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa ia menyukai anak ini.

Taehyun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepadaku. “Yeonjun _-sunbae_ , akhir-akhir ini kau bersama dengan Beomgyu _-hyung_ , ‘kan?”

Huh? “Iya, benar.” Apa ia berencana untuk menemui Beomgyu _-ya_? Apa ia tahu keberadaan Beomgyu _-ya_? “Ah, tapi akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa ia tidak bisa dihubungi…”

Ekspresi Taehyun berubah drastis; ia panik. “Oh… tidak. Kalau begitu, kapan terakhir kali _Sunbae_ bersamanya?” saat ditanya seperti itu, aku melirik ke arah Soobin _-ah_ dan Huening _-ah_ yang menyimak percakapanku dengan Taehyun yang mendadak serius seperti ini.

“Sabtu malam. Kami jalan-jalan bersama _sih_ …” aku mengetukkan jariku di meja, tidak terlalu nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini. “Oh, kau orang yang disukai Beomgyu _-ya_ , kautahu? Sebenarnya dari tadi aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.”

“Beomgyu _-hyung_ … dia mengatakan itu kepada _Sunbae_?”

“Iya—tunggu, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?”

Taehyun benar-benar seperti orang kelabakan, meskipun ia mencoba untuk tenang tetapi aku masih bisa mendengar nada bicaranya. Aku meminta Taehyun untuk duduk dan menceritakan semuanya.

“Itu,” ia menatapku, “bohong. Beomgyu _-hyung_ tidak menyukaiku.”

Aku berkedip. “Apa?”

“Apa saja yang ia katakan kepada _Sunbae_?” tanya Taehyun serius. “Ah, dasar anak itu… dia benar-benar seenaknya saja…! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi, argh…!”

Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. “Dia hanya menceritakan kalau ia menyukaimu dan perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan, lalu kau yang sudah tidak lagi berteman dengannya, dan… _penyakit_ yang dialaminya.”

Ekspresi Taehyun mengeras. “Dia benar-benar bermain dengan baik ya,” ujarnya lirih. “Semua yang ia katakan itu bohong, kecuali tentang penyakitnya itu.”

“Bo…hong? Jadi, kaumau bilang kalau selama ini ia tidak menyukaimu?” tanyaku yang masih mencoba memproses semua keanehan ini. Taehyun mengangguk, ia melanjutkan, “ _Hyung_ yang menutup diri dariku, tapi aku tahu kalau ia selama ini selalu pergi menemuimu. Kupikir awalnya akan baik-baik saja, makanya aku membiarkannya, tapi ternyata tidak.”

“Apa kautahu… di mana Beomgyu _-ya_?”

“Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin sepertinya ia berada di sini.” Taehyun memberikanku sebuah alamat yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolahku. “Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri… tolong dia, _Sunbae_ …”

“Uh… Taehyun _-ssi_ —”

Pemuda bersurai merah itu beranjak dari tempat duduk, menepuk pundakku. “Selama ini, Beomgyu _-hyung_ menyukaimu, Yeonjun _-sunbae_. Ia benar-benar berbohong dengan baik. Jadi… kurasa Yeonjun _-sunbae_ bisa melakukan sesuatu. Aku minta tolong…”

Aku tidak sempat membalas ucapannya, ia sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Meninggalkan aku yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

“Jadi, _Hyung_ ,” suara Soobin _-ah_ menyadarkan lamunanku, “apa yang akan kaulakukan? Aku tidak percaya kau bisa berada di dalam situasi seperti ini.”

“Memang _sih_ kata beberapa orang, meskipun Choi Beomgyu tertawa dan bersahabat seperti itu, mereka berasumsi bahwa semua itu hanya aktingnya saja, tapi entahlah,” Huening _-ah_ mengangkat bahunya. “Menurut _Hyung_ , dia orangnya seperti apa?”

Seperti apa… entahlah?

Waktu pertama kali bertemu, ia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya semangat hidup. Tatapannya kosong, sarkastis dan selalu berbicara kalau ia ingin mati saja. Pertemuan kedua, ia menjadi sosok yang ceria dan hiperaktif, serta heboh. Pertemuan ketiga dan selanjutnya, ia terus seperti itu; _moodmaker_ , kalau kata orang-orang.

Dan pertemuan terakhir, mungkin juga ia adalah sosok yang berusaha untuk kuat.

Aku memegangi bibirku, kalau yang Taehyun katakan itu benar… maka selama ini dia—

“Yeonjun _-hyung_! Kaumau ke mana?!”

“Aku bolos! Ada yang harus kulakukan! Sampai nanti!”

Aku berlari dengan cepat keluar dari kantin, mencari celah agar satpam tidak melihat ke arahku. Dengan mulusnya, aku melompati pagar sekolah dari bagian belakang, berlari menuju alamat yang diberitahukan Taehyun kepadaku.

_Selama ini ia berbohong kepadaku, semua perkataannya hanyalah karangannya saja. Aku tidak suka rasanya dibohongi seperti ini, tapi perhatian yang ia berikan kepadaku itu nyata._

Sial…

Aku terbatuk kencang secara tiba-tiba hingga membuatku berhenti di tengah jalan, dadaku rasanya sesak dan kupikir aku tidak kuat untuk berlari. Sial… jangan sekarang… aku belum bertemu dengan anak idiot itu… bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal seperti ini…!

Aku berjalan perlahan, letak tempat ini tidak jauh lagi, namun aku juga harus berhati-hati. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau misalnya aku tiba-tiba pingsan di jalan, ‘kan? Haha, lucu sekali.

Alamat yang dimaksud Taehyun adalah sebuah gedung kosong yang tidak selesai dibangun. Aku memasukinya diam-diam tanpa seorang pun yang melihat. Apa benar Beomgyu _-ya_ ada di sini? Kedua kakiku melangkah dengan hati-hati, salah injak saja mungkin aku akan berakhir mengenaskan di sini. Tapi itu tidak ada artinya, ‘kan? Cepat atau lambat, aku akan mati… kecuali perasaanku terbalaskan.

_Itu tidak akan terjadi, tidak ada keberuntungan yang berpihak padaku kali ini._

Aku terus melangkah ke atas dan menengok ke sekeliling untuk mencari pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut. Saat aku sedang mengamati sekitar, kedua irisku mendapati beberapa kelopak bunga berwarna pink yang berserakan di lantai dan mengarah ke tangga atas.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera mengikuti jejaknya, menaiki tangga buru-buru seraya mengatur napasku, lalu membuka pintu ruangan lantai atas dengan kasar.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sosoknya yang membelakangi pintu, duduk di pagar pembatas yang cukup rendah. Angin berembus, menerpa rambutnya serta menggerakkan kumpulan kelopak bunga berwarna _pink_ yang berserakan di lantai. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

“Halo, Yeonjun _-hyung_. Bukannya ini waktunya kau masih sekolah ya?”

Aku melangkah ke arahnya dengan tatapan kesal, lalu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. “Katakan yang sebenarnya,” ujarku, masih sedikit tersengal-sengal. “kau berbohong, ‘kan? Aku tidak marah kok… hanya saja… aku ingin tahu, semuanya.”

Ekspresinya terkejut, kemudian ia kembali membelakangiku. “Siapa yang memberitahumu?”

“Taehyun _-ssi_ , dia menghampiriku saat jam istirahat.”

“Begitu… dasar anak itu, kenapa ia begitu panik? Padahal sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa.” Beomgyu _-ya_ terkekeh sebentar, lalu berhenti. “Padahal… aku baik-baik saja.”

“Sejak kapan?” tanyaku tiba-tiba.

“Entahlah, sudah lama,” jawabnya. “Kalau Yeonjun _-hyung_ bertanya alasan kenapa aku menyukaimu, aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya karena aku tidak mengetahui alasannya. Apa cinta itu… harus memiliki alasan?”

“Apa pertemuan kita di atap itu sebuah kebetulan?”

“Yep, murni,” aku bisa mendengar helaan napasnya. “Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan naik ke atap di saat aku sedang mencoba untuk _menghilangkan_ rasa sakitku. Aku sebenarnya tahu kalau aku tidak akan berhasil, tapi saat _Hyung_ sendiri yang bilang kalau _Hyung_ menyukai Soobin _-sunbae_ , aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Rasanya saat itu aku bisa pingsan—karena sesak napas—, tapi aku menahannya. Karena aku bertemu denganmu, Yeonjun _-hyung_.”

Mendengarnya berbicara seperti ini, aku merasa tidak enak. Ia berada di posisi yang sama denganku dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. “Maaf—”

“Kenapa harus minta maaf?” ia membalikkan posisi duduknya sehingga kami berdua saling bertatapan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya serta tersenyum lebar dengan jarinya membentuk pose V. “Yeonjun _-hyung_ sama sekali tidak salah kok. Jujur saja, aku menikmati masa-masa kita berdua yang singkat ini, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.”

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang berangsur-angsur sedih sebelum pada akhirnya ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya. “Aah, jangan melihatku yang seperti ini. Padahal aku sudah bisa menutupnya… ayo, Gyu, tersenyum. Tersenyum! Kamu tidak boleh terlihat lemah!”

Segera aku menarik lengannya dan melihat air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. “Bodoh, anak idiot, silakan menangis sepuasmu,” ujarku, bibirku membentuk senyum tipis. “Aku di sini. Sudah kubilang kan, luapkan semua perasaanmu. Kau tidak perlu menutup semuanya lagi.”

“Kenapa _Hyung_ bisa sebaik ini…? Padahal di waktu yang tersisa ini, _Hyung_ bisa memilih untuk mencari waktu bersama Soobin _-sunbae_ sebelum tanaman sialan ini tumbuh dan merenggut nyawamu.”

“Aku tidak mau egois, aku tidak mau ia terganggu,” jawabku. Hari ini langitnya berwarna biru cerah. “Aku tidak ingin berada di antara dua orang yang sudah jelas perasaannya. Di mataku, apa aku terlihat bodoh seperti ini?”

“Emm… mungkin? Kalau itu aku, aku akan melakukan semua hal yang kumau sebelum aku mati supaya tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali,” jawabnya menggebu-gebu.

Kami berdua terdiam, kemudian Beomgyu _-ya_ menarikku dan mendekap kepalaku. “Uh… Beomgyu _-ya_ …?”

“Diam. Biarkan aku seperti ini.”

Aku mengerti rasanya. Semua yang Beomgyu _-ya_ alami, aku mengerti karena aku juga merasakannya. Rasa bersalah memenuhi pikiranku karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Entah kapan, kami berdua akan mati karena penyakit ini, lalu apakah kami bisa terlepas dari perasaan menyakitkan ini?

“Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Untuk segalanya.”

“Aku juga.”

“Aku mencintaimu.”

“Aku menyayangimu.”

“Sebagai teman ya? Jujur saja itu menyakitkanku, tapi apa boleh buat kan.” Beomgyu tertawa. “Aku benar-benar akan selalu mengatakan ini. Aku mencintaimu, Yeonjun _-hyung_. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.”

“Aku juga senang rasanya ada yang menyayangiku seperti ini.” Rasanya aku ini orang yang paling buruk, ya kan?

Beomgyu _-ya_ terbatuk hebat, darah bersamaan dengan kelopak bunga yang menempel di tangannya. Aku terkejut, panik, tapi ia menahanku dan masih tersenyum. “Aku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_.”

“Bagaimana tidak apa-apa?! Kau—”

“Aku benar-benar tidak mau mati karena hal seperti ini. Menyedihkan. Orang-orang akan mengenangku sebagai orang yang mati karena patah hati, dan aku tidak menginginkannya,” katanya. “Huh, meskipun begitu,” ia mencoba mengatur napasnya dengan baik, “aku sudah berjuang dengan baik, ‘kan?”

“Iya,” aku mendekapnya. “Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Beomgyu _-ya_.”

“Kalau begitu,” tiba-tiba, ia mendorongku dengan kuat ke belakang dan aku bisa melihat ia menjatuhkan diri ke belakang tanpa ragu, “selamat tinggal. Terima kasih, Yeonjun _-hyung_.”

Aku tidak bisa berteriak, aku segera berdiri untuk mencoba menggapainya namun ia terlalu jauh. Aku bisa melihat ia menangis, lalu tersenyum dan berbisik ‘aku mencintaimu’ sebelum terdengar suara _bruk_ yang keras dari bawah sana yang mengundang perhatian orang-orang.

_Apa ini? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?_

“Beomgyu _-ya_ … BEOMGYU _-YA_!”

Aku berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Otakku berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi barusan, tapi aku tidak sanggup memikirkan apa-apa. Saat aku berada di lantai bawah, aku melihat banyak mobil polisi serta ambulans yang parkir di sana. Banyak orang yang mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya, merekam kejadian tersebut sehingga membuat suasana menjadi ricuh.

Kedua kakiku tidak sanggup berdiri. Sosok pemuda bersurai hitam yang kukenal bersimbah darah, wajahnya menghantam aspal dan petugas ambulans sedang menutup tubuhnya dengan kain putih. Napasku tidak beraturan, aku tidak tahu lagi apakah ini penyakitku atau karena aku mengalami syok berat, tapi yang pasti tidak ada yang bagus.

“Beomgyu _-ya_ …”

Suara lirihku yang memanggil namamu ini, apa tersampaikan kepadamu?

_“Aku mencintaimu.”_

Suaramu bergema di kepalaku.

_“Aku tidak mau mati seperti ini…”_

Jadi, itu yang kaumaksud?

Tanpa sadar, aku menangis dan berteriak kencang. Aku sadar banyak orang yang melihat ke arahku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah agar ia kembali. Aku ingin Choi Beomgyu kembali, memperlihatkan senyuman lebar kepadaku dan menjahiliku setiap hari selama yang ia bisa.

Beomgyu _-ya_ …

Maafkan aku… ugh, Beomgyu _-ya…_

***

Berita kematian Beomgyu _-ya_ menyebar dengan cepat, semuanya juga tidak menyangka kalau sosok yang selalu bersemangat itu bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari gedung kosong. Aku sebagai sosok terakhir yang melihatnya pun diinterogasi oleh polisi, tapi aku benar-benar tidak berniat untuk bicara.

“Yeonjun _-hyung_ … kenapa kau tidak mau makan? Aku dan Soobin _-hyung_ sudah membelikan makanan kesukaanmu _loh_.”

“ _Hyung_ , ayo makan…”

Mana yang lebih sakit? Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan yang mengakibatkan penyakit aneh ini atau kehilangan teman baikmu di mana kau menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana cara ia meninggal? Sekarang, aku sudah tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

“ _Hyung_ , tadi Taehyun _-ssi_ menitipkan ini kepadaku, katanya untukmu.” Aku mendongak ke arah Huening _-ah_ , ia memberikanku sebuah amplop kecil. “Aku tahu _Hyung_ masih bersedih karena kepergian Beomgyu _-ssi_ , tapi ingatlah, masih ada kita.”

“Iya.” Soobin _-ah_ menepuk pundakku. “Jangan menangis lagi, kami selalu ada untukmu, _Hyung_. Ayo, senyum, senyum!”

Aku tersenyum pahit. Sejujurnya, aku sangat senang memiliki mereka berdua. Tapi, aku yang terjebak dalam perasaan ini sendirian mengacaukannya dan malah menghancurkan diriku sendiri.

Hari ini, kegiatan di sekolah berlangsung cepat. Aku berjalan gontai menuju rumahku, membuka pintu dan menyadari bahwa kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi, meninggalkan makanan di atas meja untuk malam nanti. Mengabaikannya, kusisir rambutku ke belakang dan berjalan ke kamar, tidak lupa menguncinya.

Napasku berat, dari dalam dadaku rasanya ditusuk-tusuk, dan sedari tadi sudah banyak kelopak bunga berwarna violet yang jatuh. Kupikir aku sudah sampai batasnya. Hahaha… aku benar-benar mati dalam keadaan seperti ini ya. Sepertinya Tuhan memainkan takdirku dengan baik kali ini.

Tanganku membuka amplop putih yang kuterima dari Huening _-ah_ , mengambil secarik kertas dan melihat ada beberapa tulisan pendek di sana.

_Coretan asal Gyu~ <3_

 _Uh, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menulis ini tapi aku cuma ingin bilang… kalau aku sepertinya menyukai Choi Yeonjun. Iya, senior yang satu itu—oke, aku jadi malu, padahal kami tidak pernah berinteraksi… ada_ sih _._

_Ia pernah memuji aktingku yang bagus saat aku masih kelas satu saat pentas seni, lalu membelikanku minuman sebagai hadiah. Iya, cuma itu doang dan palingan ia tidak mengingatku._

_Waktu itu aku cuma kagum dan—malah berlanjut sampai sekarang aku kelas dua._

_—_

_Aku tahu ia suka dengan ketua OSIS Soobin_ -sunbae _, jadi aku mencoba menerimanya karena aku tahu aku pasti tidak bisa mendapatkannya._

_Huh. Batukku keluar bunga?_

_—_

_Aku bertemu dan berteman dengan Yeonjun_ -hyung _hari ini. Aku tidak menyangka, apalagi ia melihatku yang terbatuk dengan keras. Jadinya, aku membuat sedikit drama di sini._

_Sampai akhir hidupku nanti, aku ingin menjadi teman baiknya yang bisa selalu diandalkan._

_Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa._

_Kenapa? Karena aku mencintainya._

Aku meremas kertas tersebut dan merebahkan diriku di ranjang.

“Apa kau bahagia sekarang di sana?” tanyaku, suaraku lirih.

Tanganku mencengkram dadaku, aku kesulitan bernapas. Sakit. Sakit. _Sakit._ Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang membuatku sakit, semuanya bercampur aduk.

Ada sesuatu yang menusuk leher dan dadaku, rasanya sakit.

_Aku tidak bisa bernapas._

Kalau seperti ini… apa aku akan menyusulmu?

_Mataku berat. Ada sesuatu yang merambat di tenggorokanku dan berusaha keluar dari mulutku._

Ah, aku bahkan belum mengatakannya ke Soobin _-ah_ kalau aku mencintainya.

_Aku menutup kedua mataku, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara napasku lagi._

Maaf, Soobin _-ah_ , Huening _-ah_ , aku tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Maaf, karena aku pergi dengan menyedihkan seperti ini.

Beomgyu _-ya_ …

Kenapa sosok terakhir yang kuingat adalah kamu, _sih_? Rasanya jadi lucu sekali.

…terima kasih untuk semuanya.

Aku menyayangimu, sungguh.

…

**_Bunganya bermekaran, cantik sekali._**

****

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Mianhae :( so far, gimana ceritanya? ide ini tiba-tiba muncul aja abis nonton mv eternally, yang scenenya taehyun (gila sih masih gakuat liatnya huhuhu), terus di Twitter ada yang bikin hanahaki AU dan tiba-tiba aja kepikiran ide ini wkwkw
> 
> Nanti bakal ada Pulchritude -side B- dari sidenya gyu yang mungkin bakal ngejawab semua twist di sini? hehe. pokoknya stay tune!
> 
> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran diperbolehkan!! See ya!


End file.
